One Piece: Son of the Dragon
by xXOnePieceReaderXx
Summary: What if Luffy was more like Dragon and less like Garp? follow along with a smarter, calmer and more cunning Monkey D. Luffy as he sets out to become the King of the Pirates


**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fan fiction, One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and licensed by Funimation. Please support the official release.**

One Piece: Son of the Dragon

East Blue Saga

Captain Morgan Arc

Prologue: Romance Dawn

* * *

><p>In a small harbor village by the name of Fuusha Village, a pirate crew made it their base for a year now. "Hey Luffy, what're you up to?" Even though the pirates were using the village as a base the villagers themselves held no fear for them. One little boy in particular seemed to be quite attached to the pirates.<p>

"I'm sick and tired of you guys taking me for granted!" a seven year old boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy said holding a dagger above his head as he stood on the dragon figurehead of the pirate ship. The ship's Jolly Roger blew to the east with the wind showing the smiling skull with three scar marks on the left eye and swords as the crossbones behind it.

"Get on with it whatever it is." A man wearing a straw hat said to the black haired boy who was looking at them seriously.

Luffy did and the crew flinched as the kid stabbed the dagger into the cheek underneath of his left eye. Luffy howled in pain and the crew yelled at him for doing something so idiotic.

* * *

><p>"To a great journey and Luffy's courage!"<p>

The pirate crew celebrated at Makino's Party's Bar. They were drinking and eating. A few were singing and others were fighting though it ended shortly because everyone was in a good mood. The captain of the crew, 'Red Hair' Shanks sat at the bar with Luffy sitting next to him.

"It didn't hurt a bit." Luffy said with tears slightly in his eyes and a bandage clearly seen under her left eye.

"Liar! That was a stupid thing to do." Shanks said clearly pissed at what the little boy had done.

"Hey, see Shanks I'm not scared to get hurt. Let me board your ship now. I wanna be a pirate too!" the boy said happily watching the man he looked up to.

"You, a pirate, yeah right?" Shanks said with a large grin on his facing. The three scars on his left eye showed that he had been through battle. The only other things that stood out of his casual appearance was his red hair and an old straw hat that had a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Luffy, do you know why we call you anchor? It's because you can't swim." The man said continuing to laugh.

"That doesn't matter as long as I don't fall overboard!" Luffy said clearly angry at the man's denying of him. "Besides I've been training. My punch is as strong as a pistol!" the boy thrust his fist out in front of him like a punch.

"Is that so?" Shanks asked not believing the boy one bit.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Luffy." Yasopp said while Lucky Roo agreed.

"Yeah, this is a party and we're pirates. Pirates like to have fun." The fat man said happily and other pirates agreed with the girl who was looking at them with admiration.

"Hey, don't go filling his head with that sort of stuff." Shanks said clenching his spoon in his mouth.

"But it's true." Yasopp said knowing very well that the captain knew it as well.

"Just bring the kid with us once." A pirate suggested.

"Okay," Shanks said continuing his meal. "But one of you'll have to stay behind."

"Sorry, lad but you've just been beached." The pirates said not wanting to miss out on an adventure.

"I thought you guys were on my side!" Luffy said angrily at the loss of his support.

"You're just too young." Shanks said looking at Luffy. "Maybe in ten years I'll give you a chance."

"Shanks, I'm telling you that I'm not a kid." Luffy said trying to regain some of his seven year old dignity.

"Okay, okay, here have some juice." The man said passing the glass to Luffy.

"Thanks." Luffy said happily drinking it.

"A REAL PIRATE WOULD NEVER DRINK JUICE!" Shanks said laughing his head off.

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Luffy yelled at the man.

"Hmph, I even stabbed myself in the face so he'd take me with him." Luffy said sighing as he walked away from the bar with his glass in his hand.

"Don't think bad about Captain, he's just doing what he thinks is best." Ben Beckman said lighting his cigarette.

"How do you figure Mr. First-Mate?" Luffy asked looking at the tall man whose long black hair was tied back in a low pony tail.

"The weight of the crew rests on his shoulders. Captain knows a lot about the sea and it can kill you in a thousand ways. He doesn't want to crush your dreams of being a pirate." The man said trying to explain it to Luffy.

"I think he's just having fun mocking me." Luffy said not believing it.

"Hey, Anchor." Shanks said after he overheard their conversation.

"SEE!" Luffy said angrily clearly disliking the nickname he had picked out for the boy. Ben sweat dropped at his captain's mockery.

"I'm glad you and your crew are enjoying yourself." Makino, the owner of the bar said walking into the main part carrying the last barrel of rum she had.

"I love making fun of this kid." Shanks said hitting his hand against the bar table.

"Maybe the lad's got a point." Ben said as Luffy pointed at Shanks with a 'do you believe me know' look.

"Luffy, do you want something to eat?" the dark green haired woman asked the boy and Luffy cheered.

"Just put it on my treasure tab." He said grabbing his silverware happily.

"Treasure tab?" Shanks questioned. "Don't try to swindle the lady."

"I'm going to travel the seas as a pirate and get lots of treasure. Then I'll come back and repay her later." Luffy said making it sound like a promise.

Makino laughed softly at this. "We'll celebrate when you come back." She said going along with the boy. She placed the plate of food in front of the boy knowing very well her appetite and went back to cleaning her dishes.

"Hey, Shanks?" Luffy asked cutting up his meat.

"What is it?" Shanks asked curiously.

"How long are you guys going to be staying in this village?" Luffy asked.

"Let's see, we've been using this village as a base for about a year know so after another voyage or two we'll leave here for good and head north." The man said looking at Luffy who seemed to become a little down.

"Two more voyages huh?" He asked himself. Makino noticed the look and smiled with a small inaudible sigh. "I'm going to learn how to swim by then."

"That's good, do whatever you want." Shanks said as he began to eat.

Just then the door of the bar was kicked open and off its hinges sending it half way across the bar floor. "Make way for the scourge of the mountain." A man said entering the bar with a small crowd behind him. "This is so called pirates. First time seeing them, they look like a lowly bunch to me."

The Red Haired Pirates stayed silent as the man walked up to the bar, crushing the wooden door on his way. Luffy and Shanks continued their meal, with Shanks only stopping when the mountain bandit, Higuma the Bear, put his hand on the table a little too close to him.

"We're mountain bandits. Now don't go wetting yourself, we aren't here to wreck your bar." The man said sounding all high and mighty with himself. "Give us ten barrels of liquor and we'll only damage the bare minimum."

"I'm sorry, we just ran out of liquor." Makino said trying not to cause a scene.

"Hm, then what are these pirates drinking? Fruit juice?" the man asked not believing the woman.

"It's true; I just served the last of it." Makino said.

"I feel bad now." Shanks said and Higuma glanced down at him, noticing Luffy who was still devouring his meal.

"Here." Shanks said holding up a bottle of rum. "It hasn't been opened yet."

Higuma looked at the bottle and began to reach for it before slamming his fist against it shattering the bottle and spraying its orange substance on Shanks and slightly on Luffy. Shanks looked at his wet self and then at the floor.

"I'm wanted." Higuma said holding up a wanted poster of him. "I have an eight million beli bounty on my head. Do you honestly think that a simple bottle of grog is enough?"

"Ah, ah, now the floors all wet." Shanks said completely ignoring the man and bending down and picking up the broken pieces of glass. "Sorry Makino, do you have a rag, I'll clean it up."

"That's okay, I'll do it." the woman said coming around the counter. As soon as she did, Higuma had his sword out and slashed the bar, shattering the plates and glasses on it. The sudden action knocked Shanks over and the man held onto his hat.

"If you like to clean, then clean this up." The man said walking towards Luffy and made to grab his plate but was stopped when Luffy absent-mindedly stabbed his hand with a fork while still eating his food. Higuma was about to attack Luffy when he saw that every pirate in the bar had drawn weapon and realized that his group was outnumbered two-to-one, so he walks to the exit with his band behind him. "Let's go. There clearly isn't any alcohol here."

After the bandits were gone, Makino kneeled down in front of Shanks and began to dry off the sleeve of his white shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Ah, it's all good." Shanks said casually raising his hand before snickering.

Soon most of the crew was bursting out in laughter. Shanks joined them and took off his hat. This however caught Luffy's attention. The boy stared the pirates and yelled out confusedly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? AND SHANKS, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT?"

"I don't look like a complete idiot? Do I guys?" yelled Shanks while Luffy, Makino and the rest of the crew laugh at Shank's suspense. "Any ways, some mountain bandits came in and stirred some trouble then left." All he got back for his explanation was Luffy nodding his head and turning back to his food.

"That was delicious, now time for dessert." The little boy said before glancing over at a round, purple fruit with curly 'S' patterns all over it, that was in a box next to him. "Hey Shanks, what's that and can I eat it."

Shanks smiled at Makino after assuring her that everything was fine when he heard Luffy's question. He looked up at Luffy and smiled at the boy. "That right there Luffy is the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Whoever eats it will become rubber, but they will lose the ability to swim again." he said noticing the fruit Luffy was pointing at.

Luffy nods his head before turning to Makino, "Makino-neechan, can I have some dessert?" he asked in a tone that brought a smile to Makino's face as she prepared some ice-cream for Luffy.

* * *

><p>Luffy ran down the road that led to the village with a basket in his hand. He smiled as he greeted the fish monger and asked for some fish. The man happily laughed at Luffy and the how the boy brought a smile to every villager's face.<p>

"Hey Luffy, the pirates left without you again." He said with his wife sighing behind him. "So is you dream still to be a pirate or have you decided to follow in your grandfathers footsteps."

"I'll never be a Marine." Luffy said with a scowl before brightening instantly and cheering out, "I'm going to become a pirate and gain the freedom that comes with it."

"Don't think it's so great being chased down by the World Government because you're a pirate." The mayor of the village said crossing his arms and looking at the boy disapprovingly. "Luffy, I will not let you become a pirate, you'll disgrace the village. I know that captain is not such a bad guy but you stay away from those pirates." Luffy however was ignoring the man by putting his fingers in his ears and sticking out his tongue.

* * *

><p>"They've been gone for a while." Luffy said sitting in the empty bar with Makino.<p>

"Do you miss them?" the woman asked looking at Luffy with a smile.

"They're like family to me, of course I miss them." Luffy said defiantly. "I see Shanks as an older brother, and with you as my big sister I was wondering when you two will get together"

"That's not how it works, Luffy." Makino said with a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "I don't think Shanks feels that way about me any way."

"You haven't see the way he looks at you. He looks at you the same way Grandpa Garp looks at meat." Luffy said with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I haven't then." Makino said laughing a bit the blush appearing again.

"That's right, you don't. So next time pay close attention" Luffy said laughing at his honorary big sister.

"Make way for the terror of the highlands."

Luffy looked at the door of the bar as the mountain bandits entered. "What, no pirates today? It smells better." Higuma said as him and his men sat around the bar. The man slammed his fist onto the circular wooden table. "What are you waiting for? We're customers, serve us drinks."

* * *

><p>The sounds of people being hit and thrown around in the center of town, laughter from a little boy and grown men whelps echoed throughout the small harbor village. The sounds of whispers and awe inspired talk mixed in as well as shouts and a door slamming. Soon footsteps mixed in with the others and they rushed in the direction of the well.<p>

There Luffy was sitting on top of a pile of Higuma's unconscious men with Higuma being the only one left standing. The man had his hand on the hilt of his saber and was glaring at Luffy for what he done to his men. "What the hell are you." The man growled out.

"Take it back you stupid bandit." Luffy said glaring down at the man with pure hate in his eyes.

"That does it." the man said gripping the hilt firmly.

"Please wait."

The bandit and Luffy turned to the mayor of the village and Makino who were staring at them with desperate looks on their faces that is until they see Luffy perfectly unharmed and Higuma's men unconscious. Higuma looked at them with more of a glance and was slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"I don't know what Luffy did, and I have no intention of fighting you, but please let the boy go." The man said bowing down.

"Mayor!" Luffy said surprised that the man bowing his head to scum such as these guys. "I took all of this bastards men, why are you bowing to scum like him?"

"Old folk know what to say." The bandit leader said with a smirk. "But it's already too late. This boy did the worst thing possible. He called me names and he knocked out my men."

"You know what you did. Take it back! Take back what you said about Shanks and the guys. YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled angering the man even more.

"You really are a hopeless brat." The man said pulling his saber out and prepared to charge the little boy. Luffy continued to watch the bandit with a calculated look in his eyes.

"I was wondering why nobody came to greet us at the harbor."

The group that caught their attention this time was Shanks and the Red Haired pirates. Makino and the mayor, Woodslap, looked at him, surprised at the appearance of the man but Luffy never took his eyes off Higuma but there was a faint smirk upon his face.

"So, you pirates cleaning up this whole village?" Higuma asked meaning to sound tough to the pirates but there was still fear in his voice. Shanks ignored him and began to step forward, never moving his eyes off of Luffy.

"Luffy, I guess you were telling the truth when you said that your punch was as strong as a pistol." the red haired man asked the boy.

"TOLD YOU!" Luffy yelled out with a smile.

"This has nothing to do with you." Higuma said as one of his men surprisingly regained consciousness and put a pistol to Shanks's head. "Back off before you get killed." he wheezed out.

"Bet your life on it?" Shanks asked the bandit who put the gun to his head.

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned but didn't back down.

"I'm saying that you're risking your life pointing that pistol at me." Shanks looked at the man and pointed to the gun. "This isn't a child's game." As soon as the words were said, Lucky Roo shot the pistol he had in his hand, killing the bandit instantly as the bullet pierced his skull.

Makino and the mayor gasped at the murder while the pirates seemed unaffected. Luffy stared, not as shocked as the other two but defiantly not in a manner that suggested that he was used to this sort of thing. Higuma was too freaked out at the death of one of his men.

"You unfair bastards." Higuma yelled. The pirates scoffed this off.

"Unfair?" Yasopp as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"We aren't saints. We're pirates and we don't play by the rules." Ben said casually.

"I'm only going to tell you this once." Shanks said lifting his head and glaring at the bandit. "You can call me names, pour drink on me, you can even spit on me. I'll laugh all of that off, but nobody ever hurts a friend of mine."

"Shanks…" Luffy said staring at the man. The words however made Higuma panic.

"This has nothing to do with you. The brat started it!" he said panicking.

"There's a bounty on your head isn't there?" Shanks asked in a way that made him seem eager for the fight. This frightened the bandit even more and he pulled out a smoke bomb catching the group off guard.

As the smoke cleared, the group noticed that Higuma and Luffy were gone. The realization made Shanks panic. "AAHH. He got Luffy, what do we do!" the man asked looking at his crew for help.

"Calm down Captain." Lucky said. "If we search the village, we'll be able to find him eventually."

"Man, the guy…" Ben said as he smiled at his captain and his antics.

* * *

><p>"This is a perfect plan." Higuma said as he held Luffy by the back of his shirt. "Nobody would expect a bandit to run out and hide at sea."<p>

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Luffy said yelling at the man.

"You really are a hopeless kid. Bye bye." He said as he tried to toss Luffy into the ocean, only for Luffy to stretch out his arm and latch on to the bandit. As Luffy's arm retracted, he slammed his fist into the bandit's face sending him flying way from the boat and crashing into the water.

As Higuma breaks the surface a large sea serpent came up behind him. Luffy stared shocked at the Lord of the Coast bit down were Higuma was, swallowing the man whole before turning to Luffy who was too shocked to scream in fear as the animal charged him.

Water churned around the boat and a strong arm gripped Luffy and jumped off the boat into the water. Luffy gripped onto the shirt and looked up at Shanks who was glaring at the sea monster.

**"Get lost." **The man said continuing to stare down the much larger animal. The look frightened the creature and it ran off.

"I owe you Luffy." Shanks said as he looked down at the boy affectionately. Luffy was clinging onto him and started to laugh. "Makino told me how you defended us. Thanks."

Luffy finally calms down and smirks at Shanks, "I told you that my punches were as strong as pistols." causing both Luffy and Shanks to burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys really leaving?" Luffy asked as the pirates began to pack up their ship. Shanks turned to the boy and smiled.<p>

"Yup. We've stayed in this island for a long time, maybe too long. You gonna miss us?" the man asked never actually looking at the kid.

"Ah, I'm going to miss you." Luffy said. "But I won't ask you to take me with you. I decided to become one on my own. I'm going to become a pirate captain."

"Bleh, I would never take you with me anyway." Shanks said sticking his tongue out at the boy. "Like you can become a pirate."

"I WILL!" Luffy said obviously pissed. "I'm going to gather a crew that will beat yours! One day I'm going to find One Piece! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The pirate crew smiled at the small boy's declaration. "Oh, you're going to be better than us?" Shanks questioned as Luffy looked at the ground. The man took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head, taking the boy by surprise. "Then take good care of this hat for me. It means a lot, and one day, return it to me, when you become a great pirate."

Tears began to pour out of Luffy's eyes as the man walked away and the pirate crew set sail. Makino put her hands on Luffy's shoulders. Luffy turned to Makino gestured towards Shanks. At Makino's obliviousness, Luffy drags her towards Shanks and pushes her into him. "Now will you both kiss already?" he asked with annoyed look. What started out as small peck on the lips turned into a full blown make out session. "Hey, get a room." yelled a now disgusted look on his face.

Shanks just laughed and smiled at Luffy. "Alright Luffy, I want you to look out for Makino-chan for me." said Shanks as he boarded his ship. Luffy was looking up at Shanks with tears in his eyes, clutching the straw hat dearly. Shanks smiled at the boy as they sailed away from the island.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
